


Earning Tomorrow

by SolotheTimewalker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Might seem a bit angsty at first but hang in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolotheTimewalker/pseuds/SolotheTimewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if after almost completing the No-mercy run Frisk decided to reset. Go back without any consequences and finish with a sparkling pacifist run. However Chara has other plans for them.<br/>Oh, Frisk don't you know every sin has a consequence? Let's see how our little protagonist will SAVE the monsters when their precious determination is ripped out through their very core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Undertale. All characters except the ones that I might create myself are owned by Toby Fox
> 
> Hey also spoilers for UNDERTALE for almost every run.

Multiverses lay spread along the planes of infinity like grains of sands in a desert. Each holding an infinite amount of value and worth. The stories that weave through each are uncountable by the highest of beings. It is as the gaze of the void envelops eternity that we begin our adventure. We begin in a world with many others like it. A child, a prophet, a guard, a hero… However unlike many stories we will not start at the beginning. We will start at the end.

 

Keep attacking he can’t dodge forever. Was the mantra of a small child that stood in the hallways of the cathedral. Bathed in golden light they stood filled with determination. “Easier said then done” they mumble under their breath raising their knife to fit in the palm of their hand. In front of them stood a skeleton, short but Frisk had learned the hard way that they could not afford to judge him by his stature. His eternal smug smile egged them on taunting them almost enough to coax them into a reckless charge…like the first 10 times. However we are getting a little bit ahead of ourselves. The child having a bad time was named Frisk and this was their 35th loaded save file in their run of UNDERTALE. 

It all started when they first fell down, the dark cave with the over arching ceiling with the golden flower talking to them. It seemed like an eternity since then. Since they had traveled the Ruin with Toriel. Since she had drawn their first blood. They could’ve never expected this to come of what they did. At first it was out of self-defence. However the further then went through the game the more sadistic they became. It was as if…it was all a game. They could control time; coming and going as they pleased to make sure each kill was as satisfying as the last. Before they knew it their hands were stained by the dust that clung to their cloths. It became an addiction, a need to end others…to inflict suffering. It started with small monsters then grew as they fought stronger ones. It was a vicious cycle, they killed for the joy it brought them when they got stronger. 

Chuckling the child spoke with a soft voice “My parents always told me I was a very LOVing person.” To their surprise they were answered breaking them from their nostalgic trance “Got a joke for me buddy? Because I would LOVE to hear it.” Ah yes the thorn in their side decided to speak. That infernal chuckle was going to drive them insane.  
As they were saying before they were rudely interrupted. It was all going fine until they came to the judgement hall. Sans the skeleton was a sentry that “worked” in Snowdin. A lovely winter town that they had burned down during their travels. He was a desperate monster. How could he not be? They had killed his friends…his family. Now he stood here, the only thing between them and their victory. He was strong; they’d give him that. However they had something that he could never have. Loads, saves and boundless determination. 

So here we are the flowers are blooming, the birds are singing. On days like today. Monsters like these should be burning turning to DUST. Charging back into the battlefield a wave of bones rose from the ground ready to impale. Nimbly dodging them with practised ease they went through the motions. To any onlookers if there were anyone else to view the battle it would have seemed mad. The bones and energy beams wove together to create a seemingly impossible maze of death. The odds seemed incredible and even more improbable as the skeleton smashed the child into the wall and impaled them into the bones that speared out. To any onlooker Frisk would say that yes…it WAS impossible. However as they pressed their precious SAVE button and re-appeared in the hallway it became obvious as who the odds were really stacked up against. 

Readying their knife once more they charged and ran through the patterns. Left…right…right…jump…down…cut…. dodge. It all became like a familiar rhythm to them by now. Suddenly the skeleton had finished talking. He was now recklessly smashing the child across the pillars of the temple and the child widened their eyes in terror. “This never happened before! Wh-ugh!” They couldn’t make out much before they were ripped towards the ceiling; blood was not an unfamiliar in their mouth. Suddenly however the words coming out of their opponent’s mouth began to slur. They couldn’t believe it, a-an opening! Dragging their limp and sore body from the cracked floors of the cathedral they marched forward. They felt everything they had done up to this point come back. Every FIGHT that they had encountered lead to this, every item that they had collected, every shred of LOVE that they gained had all given them the strength. As they brought the knife down they felt something else as well, they felt every single sin crawling on their back. Down came the knife…miss. He…dodged…again. Filled with rage they swung again and..finally! Relief swept over them as the monster dragged his deteriorating body to a nearby window. He looked up with eyes filled with…distraught? 

In a few minutes the body had turned to dust. All that was left of such a formidable opponent was a red scarf and a blue hoodie. That scarf belonged to the skeleton’s…brother. That’s where it began…what was his name again? “Papyrus…” the small child answered weakly as tears began…falling? No, this could not be right. However it was true the child began to scream and cry, as they lie alone in the judgement hall. Every single sin they had earned crushing them. The child got up and marched themselves forward to Asgore…What do you mean that’s not what they did? Standing up the child walked over to the window and raised their hand. A small orange box hovered near their hand with the words RES-, NO! Smashing the RESET button to pieces you whisper in their ear like you always have. You tell them to continue, to kill Asgore and make them pay. Shaking their head the move away from you. How dare they, you have helped them all this way and now they were backing out? You shout this time as you tell them that these monsters don’t deserve your MERCY. They run away from you this time. “I’m going to RESET and fix this. I’m going to be their friend and break the barrier. I will keep everyone alive even if I have to LOAD one thousand times.” Shouting the last part they run towards their RESET button. No, this could not happen now. Not when you had been so close in succeeding your goal. You have spent tedious hours teaching them to FIGHT. How to kill, eradicate their MERCY. You have helped when they needed it the most and they dare turn their back on you now…you could not allow it. Blocking their path once again you see them shake as you enter their body. Turning around you walk towards the exit in their torn clothes. However before you make one step you are ripped from their consciousness. Looking at them slightly impressed and annoyed you had no idea that they had such determination left. Walking towards the pile of dust they put on the hoodie and scarf and look towards you with pity in their eyes. “I’m sorry…Chara next time I will save you too.” Bringing their hand down they press RESET as hard as they can. Nothing happens and panic fills their eyes. They turn to it in fear and repeat the action until tears start flowing once more from their eyes. For the first time in an eternity you speak without aid. You speak directly to them and you see the fear spread throughout their core at your words. 

“SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?” 

The background behind you two falls away like broken glass. Your appearance must have changed but you still remember the familiar green and yellow stripes that adorned your shirt. The brown hair that fell perfectly above your eyes. Ah yes your eyes. The bright red spheres that had long forgotten MERCY. Smiling your crooked smile you speak again. 

“Look around you frisk, you can fight me and die or go to Asgore and claim your reward. You cannot defeat me Frisk. I have been with you since the beginning.” 

Behind you flashed every boss fight that they had been through since the START of the game. To your surprise they marched forward. Ha…funny they looked so determined to RESET. Well lets see how determined they are when they give you their soul. Marching towards you a familiar atmosphere fills the room. A FIGHT has begun. 

“Oh, Frisk…you just don’t understand. You cannot kill me Frisk. I am your victory. I am your pain. I AM THE DEMON THAT COMES WHEN YOU CALL MY NAME.”

Battle Start.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual plot that differs from the rest of the story line won't be very apparent until a few chapters in.  
> Next chapter will be longer I promise  
> Please don't forget to leave a kudo or comment if you like it
> 
> NEXT ON EARNING TOMORROW  
> hey lets fight the fist fallen human...yeah thats gonna end real well


End file.
